1. Field
The present invention relates to devices which are used to exercise one's thighs and buttocks. In particular, the invention relates to such devices upon which the user can kneel and push the user's knees in reciprocating motion away from each other and back toward each other in a direction substantially parallel with a line through one's hip joints.
2. State of the Art
Exercising apparatus is known wherein the user stands on foot platforms, and the foot platforms can be moved back and forward in a motion simulating cross country skiing. It has also been suggested that the user stand on the foot platforms and move the user's feet away from each other and back toward each other in a direction along a line through the hips of the user. There has been no suggestion of an exercising device in which the user kneels on a pair of pivoting leg supports, wherein the knees of the user can be moved in a reciprocating movement outwardly from the hips of the user in a direction substantially parallel with a line through one's hip joints.
It has been found that it would be highly desirable to provide an inexpensive, improved device upon which one can kneel and exercise the user's thighs and buttocks by pushing the user's knees first away from each other and then back toward each other in a direction substantially parallel with a line through one's hip joints.